Oracle 178: Intense! The War Heats Up
Oracle 178: Intense! The War Heats Up (激しい！ 戦争が熱くなる Hageshī! Sensō ga atsuku naru) is the one hundred seventy-eighth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis The final war has been started and everyone in each party had a determination to defeat each other. Meanwhile, Anaira and Emperor Ryuuen finally facing each other in their final battle. Plot As a huge battalion of Chariot Soldiers and Chariot Monsters came, Emperor Ryuuen asked Anaira and the remaining Armored Fighters if they were be able to defeat a battalion of his henchmen. Anaira answered that she and her comrades will be able to defeat them immediately, and in a moment a huge battalion of armored individuals came in along with other Armored Fighters and the members of Vampire Squad. Then they also told Emperor Ryuuen that they were be able to defeat his henchmen immediately, making him in a deep frustration. Moments later, President Shinozaki came in along with Miyuki. Then she told Emperor Ryuuen that she will never forgive him for destroying Hirakawa City, in which he shrugged it off. Then they told each other that they will defeat each other and as result, they've ended up in an all-out war. In Imperial Palace, North Chevronian Vice President Koichiro Moritaka came in and he saw the Hirakawa City Councilors who were currently monitoring the situation in Hirakawa City. Then Councilor Ayano told him that the all-out war in Hirakawa City has just been started, which Vice President Moritaka already knew that. He said that the Chariots were in responsible for destroying Hirakawa City, that's why everyone started to fight back against them. And the city councilors were agreed on what he said. During the war, Hitomi and the army troops began firing the Chariot Soldiers and Chariot Monsters in order to defeat and kill them immediately. In other part of the city, the Armored Force Fighters defeated the Chariot Soldiers and Chariot Monsters using their respective weapons. This situation also happened when the former Chariot Fighters defeated a lot of Chariot Soldiers and Chariot Monsters they've encountered. The members of the Vampire Squad had teamed up with other Armored Fighters and President Shinozaki to defeat the Chariots in several parts of the city. Moments later, the warplanes of North Chevronian Air Force were finally came, and began firing the Chariots within the area they encountered. Meanwhile; the armored civilians, as well as the media representatives and the people of TransHead TV, defeating the Chariots on which they saw and encountered. In TransHead TV Media Center, the remaining people in TransHead TV were felt nervous while watching the live footage of the all-out war in Hirakawa City. But one of them told them to pray that the Armored Fighters and the comrades will win in the battle against the Chariots, and they were agreed. Afterwards, they started praying for the victory of the Armored Fighters and their comrades in the all-out war in the city. The Armored Meister Fighters and Armored Energy Fighters, except Anaira, teamed up together to defeat the Chariots they saw. On the other hand; Kazumi, Chihiro, Ryoma and Iori also teamed up together to defeat the Chariots, which is also the same situation happened when President Shinozaki and Miyuki teamed up together. In Imperial Palace, Vice President Moritaka can't believe that President Shinozaki was engaged in a war between the Armored Fighters and the Chariots. Then Councilor Koizumi told him that she was not the only who engaged in humanitarian war, but also former President Miyazono as well. He explained to him that former President Miyazono participated before in the battle between the Vampire Squad and the Crescent Vampires last year. In TransHead TV Media Center, after they prayed for the victory of the Armored Fighters and their comrades over the Chariots, the people in the network building continued monitoring the situation in Hirakawa City where an all-out war takes place. Back to the battle, Hiroya and Toshihiko swiftly attacked the Armored Force Fighters using their respective weapons. But Anaira came in and swiftly performed her counterattack against their attacks, which they caused them to suffer. Alejandra thanked Anaira for rescuing them, and Anaira said to her that it was a part of an Armored Fighter's job. Afterwards, they continued facing the Chariots in a battle. In other parts of Hirakawa City, the military tanks and warplanes of North Chevronian Army continuously firing at the Chariots. The remaining Armored Fighters, meanwhile, helped the armored civilians and media representatives to defeat the Chariots which they saw and encountered. As Anaira and the Armored Force Fighters continuously defeating the Chariots, Hiroyo came in to help them. But in an unexpected situation, Emperor Ryuuen came in and attacked them using his Hazard Scepter, causing them to suffer. Fatima came and attacked Emperor Ryuuen, but she was also attacked by Emperor Ryuuen using his Hazard Scepter, which she caused her to suffer. Then he asked them if they can be able to defeat him, but Anaira told him that they can defeat him immediately. She told her comrades to attack on him, and they did so. Emperor Ryuuen used again his Hazard Scepter to attack them immediately, causing them to suffer more. Hiroyo attempted to attack him, but she was suffered a lot, causing her Armored Chaser Key to destroy and de-transformed back to her civilian form. As Emperor Ryuuen continuously attacking Hiroyo using his Hazard Scepter, Anaira had a chance encounter with her deceased younger brother, Kohei, in her mind. Kohei told her to give the Armored Fighter 02 Key to Hiroyo to use it against Emperor Ryuuen, which Anaira did it afterwards. And in a surprise, Hiroyo used the Armored Fighter 02 Key to transform herself into Armored Fighter 02. Then she told Anaira and other Armored Fighters to attack Emperor Ryuuen immediately, in which they did afterwards. Emperor Ryuuen can't believe that the deceased Armored Fighter was reincarnated, so he had no choice but to attack Hiroyo immediately using his Hazard Scepter. Unfortunately, his attack was deferred when Anaira and Hiroyo blocked it using Infinity Gun Blade and Armored Saber respectively. While the Armored Force Fighters continued facing the Chariots, Anaira and Hiroyo began facing Emperor Ryuuen in their face-off battle. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01); Raijin/Omicron: Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04); Nailea/Gamma: Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06); Kazumi Tezuka/3rd Vampire: Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07); Anaira Miyazono/1st Vampire: Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser/Armored Fighter 02 (高畠 博代/アーマードファイターチェイサー/アーマードファイター02 Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā Cheisā/Āmādo Faitā 02); Chisato Shirakawa/7th Vampire: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09); Steph Yamut/Vampire Justice: Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima/Armored Fighter Flare (原島 チヒロ/アーマードファイターフレアー Harajima Chihiro/Āmādo Faitā Fureā): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple (林原 死後/林原アーマードファイター パープル Hayashibara Rigoru/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Pāpuru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy (林原 美琴/林原アーマードファイターネイビー Hayashibara Mikoto/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Neibī): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson (林原 アリア/林原アーマードファイタークリムゾン Hayashibara Aria/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Kurimuzon): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda/Eternal Empress (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ/永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi/Chariotto Kōgō Miranda/Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki); Eri Takeuchi/6th Vampire: Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Reiko Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (入江 玲子/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie Reiko/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka/Armored Fighter Macross (大塚 博子/アーマードファイターマクロス Ōtsuka Hiroko/Āmādo Faitā Makuros): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Hiroya Ohara/Unknown Chariot Soldier 1: Koichiro Hirose (広瀬 浩一郎 Hirose Koichirō) *Toshihiko Yanagi/Unknown Chariot Soldier 2: Haru Matsuyama (松山 春 Matsuyama Haru) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) *North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki (篠崎 明 Shinozaki Akira): Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori) *North Chevronian Vice President Koichiro Moritaka (森高 浩一郎 Moritaka Kōichirō); Kohei Hayashibara (林原 浩平 Hayashibara Kōhei; ghost): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser; Armored Fighter 02: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple: Fukuhara Osamu (福原 治) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy: Inomoto Kaori (井本 香織) *Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson: Kazushima Tokiko (和島 登紀子) *Armored Fighter Flare: Ishii Takemi (石井 武美) *Eternal Empress: Hayakawa Inoue (早川 井上) *Armored Fighter Macross: Naganuma Mitsuki (長沼 美月) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 22 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Infinity Key, Flare Key and Eternal Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 7 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key; including Purple, Navy and Crimson Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 5 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key; including Macross Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 10 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, Magnum Ray Key, and Hazard Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 44 Armor Keys' Theme song Insert theme *「Get Ready!~The Infinity World」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. The Odylon Project Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside The Guardian Angel episode 28, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 83, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 113, and Codename: Kaede episode 7. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes